Rio: Nueva Vida
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Es mi version de lo que ocurrio entre la recuperacion de Perla hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos. Y para no perder la costumbre con mis fics repeti el titulo de otra de mis historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic de Rio, me encanto la película y ahora es una de mis favoritas**

**Recuerden que Rio y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fox y a Blue Sky studios**

**Rio: Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Linda condujo lo mas rápido que pudo para intentar llegar al Centro de Conservacion Ambiental y curar a Perla lo mas pronto posible, por suerte el carnaval ya habia terminado y las calles se encontraban despejadas por lo que el trafico no fue ningún problema. Al llegar al centro Tulio (en la película le dicen Julio), el ornitólogo bajo del auto sujetando a Perla con sumo cuidado, Blu volo a su lado sin separarse en ningún momento de ella, Linda y Fernando lo siguieron despues…

Tulio deposito suavemente a Perla y comenzó a revisar su ala con mucho cuidado. Perla no confiaba en los humanos, tenia sus razones, pero mientras Blu estuviera a su lado no tenia por que temer, si Blu confiaba en esa persona era suficiente para ella…

Paso aproximadamente media hora y el ala de Perla se encontraba vendada e inmovilizada, al menos hasta que se recuperara por completo, después Tulio la llevo a la cámara donde ella y Blu se habían conocido, lo cual no la hizo muy feliz pero mientras su ala estuviera herida era el lugar mas seguro para ella…

"¿Cómo esta tu ala Perla?"-pregunto Blu de manera muy gentil

"Estoy bien Blu, ya no me duele tanto"

"Me alegra… estaba muy preocupado"

"Eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas por mi"-respondio ella mientras se acomodaba en un nido hecho por el hombre. Miro a su alrededor, no le agradaba mucho ese lugar, ni estar encerrada, ella le gustaba ser libre y volar-"De nuevo aquí"-dijo con desagrado

"Descuida, no será por mucho, solo es mientras tu ala se recupera"-dijo Blu acomodándose junto a ella, abrazandola con su ala intentando hacerla sentir mejor-"Ademas yo estare aquí… no me ire de tu lado"

"¿Lo prometes?"- pregunto ella mirándolo con esos enormes y hermosos ojos azul safiro

"Estamos unidos el uno al otro… y nadie ni nada va a alejarnos jamas"

Perla no lo resistió mas y se arrojo contra Blu besándolo como aquella ocasión pero esta vez no habia nada que impidiera que ese beso no durara mas tiempo…

"Gracias Blu"-dijo Perla después de separarse de el-"No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí"

Al separarse Blu tenia la mirada perdida, Perla sonrio desde que lo conoció tenia la mirada cada vez que la miraba.

"Dormire un poco fue un dia muy largo"-dijo ella haciendo reaccionar a Blu

"Si… bueno… que descanses Perla… yo… aun tengo el horario de Minnesota a si que… estare despierto un poco mas"

Blu solo observo a su querida Perla acomodarse contra su pecho y en un instante quedarse dormida…

"Buenas Noches Blu"

"Buneas Noches Perla"

Mientras en la sala de monitoreo…

"Tal parece que todo estará bien por ahora"-dijo Tulio mirando el monitor en el cual se veian a Blu y Perla

"Me alegro…"-añadio Linda, feliz de volver a tener a su emplumado amigo sano y salvo, emitió un bostezo que llamo la atención de Tulio

"Deberías ir a dormir… hay una habitación al lado"

"No… no estoy bien…"-respondio ella frotándose los ojos

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si… bueno solo necesito un poco de café"

"Traere un poco…"-Tulio se levanto, salió de la habitación y ahí se encontró con Fernando que se habia quedado dormido en una silla.

Tulio lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación que le habia ofrecido a Linda…

"Traje el ca…"- dijo el pero no fue sorpresa el ver a Linda completamente dormida frente al monitor

El se acomodo en su silla y dio un sorbo a su taza pero el cansancio era mucho para soportarlo y también se quedo dormido…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que tuvieron el valor y el tiempo de leer mi fic de Rio. **

**Capitulo 2: Siempre a tu Lado**

Han pasado dos dias desde que el ala de Perla fue curada por Tulio. Ella y Blu seguían dentro del hábitat artificial y desde el primer dia no dejo de cuidarla…

"¿Como esta tu ala Perla?"-pregunto el guacamayo azul gentilmente a su compañera

"Blu por sexta vez estoy bien"-respondio ella con fastidio mientras yacía en su nido.

Ella apreciaba todos los cuidados y la ayuda de Blu, realmente lo apreciaba, pero sentia que Blu la sobreprotegía, dentro de la cámara no habia peligro y la comida estaba siempre disponible para ellos dos por lo que no era tan necesario que Blu se tomara tantas molestias solo por ella.

Blu sabia que Perla no era muy hábil subiendo o bajando de los arboles sin volar por lo que ahora que el podía hacerlo dedicaba cada momento en atender sus necesidades e incluso se mantenía a su lado cada vez que Tulio debía cambiar sus vendajes asi se sentía mas tranquila y segura ya que aun no confiaba en los humanos, pero si Blu confiaba en el, ella también…

"¿Blu?-dijo ella suavemente desde el nido

El guacamayo volteo casi inmediatamente y se dirigió a ella rápidamente…

"Si Perla… ¿te pasa algo?... ¿te duele algo?... ¿tienes sed, hambre?... ¿Quieres que llame a Tulio?"- pregunto el con preocupacion siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su compañera, a su mejor amiga…

"No… no estoy bien, en serio… pero he estado pensando que quizás has exagerado un poco ¿no crees?... no es necesario que te esfuerces de mas solo por mi"

Blu sonrio, el solo quería serle útil y hacerla sentir comoda, porque sabia que a ella no le agradaba estar en una encerrada…

"Lo se Perla, se que no tengo que hacer todo esto"- después de decirlo, Perla lo miro confundida- "No tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo… siempre… siempre quiero estar para ti, protegerte, estar siempre a tu lado"-contesto Blu firmemente

Perla no pudo creer lo que habia escuchado, era lo mas dulce que le habia dicho en su vida…

"Yo…yo… no… no se que decir"

"No tienes que decir nada, todo lo que dije es cierto, quiero estar a tu lado siempre"

Perla estaba sin habla mirandolo a los ojos, no podía ni pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Blu, cuando lo conoció lo trato tan mal que justo ahora se sentía mal por todo lo que le dijo en el pasado. Su corazón latia con tanta fuerza que parecia que podría salirse de su pecho.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió, Blu y Perla voltearon hacia ella donde Linda, la mejor amiga de Blu habia entrado en el habitad artificial, llevaba en la mano comida para los guacamayos…

"Buen dia Blu"-dijo ella mientras el guacamayo volo hasta el brazo de ella y acaricio su cabeza-"¿Cómo estas Perla?"-tambien la saludo, la guacamaya solo le devolvió una sonrisa

Linda deposito la comida cerca del nido de Perla, pero al ver su mano tan cerca de ella, la picoteo con fuerza…

"Auch… Perla…"-dijo Linda mirando su dedo donde Perla la habia picoteado, por suerte no habia sido muy grave solo un leve rasguño de su pico…

La guacamaya no sabia que decir o hacer, se sentía apenada, no sabía porque lo habia echo, simplemente fue una reacción como si se hubiera sentido amenazada…

Linda salió del habitat dejando a Blu en una rama cerca del nido de Perla…

"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto Blu

"Blu no quiero hablar de eso… no se que paso… no quise hacerlo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Escucha Blu… sabes que no confio en los humanos…"

"Pense que habías comenzado a confiar en Linda"

"Confio en ella… en serio… pero al ver sus manos acercarse… yo…no quiero hablar de eso… no ahora… es… es muy doloroso"-dijo ella con la mirada baja, se podia ver que algunas lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos-"¿No estas molesto?"-pregunto nerviosa

Blu se le acerco y la rodeo con su ala…

"Nunca podría enfadarme contigo Perla, te amo. Cuando te sientas lista para hablar sabes que siempre estare aqui"-diciendo esto Blu avanzo unos pasos y tomo un poco de la comida que Linda habia dejado.

"No entiendo como es que es tan bueno conmigo, después de como lo trate cuando lo conoci… En verdad me ama…"- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos…

Blu noto esto de inmediato y se sintió alarmado, fue directo hacia ella intentando ver que estaba mal…

"Perla, Perla… ¿Estas bien, porque lloras?"-Blu pregunto en pánico creyendo que quizás estaba sintiendo algún dolor-"No estoy molesto en serio… ves"-sonrio, penso que quizás la habia echo sentir mal… Por favor Perla no llores…"

Finalmente ella levanto su cabeza mirando a Blu directo a los ojos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos pero ella estaba sonriendo…

"¿Segura que estas bien?"-pregunto de nuevo

Perla no pudo mas, le dio un beso y un abrazo con su ala buena que dejo sorprendido a Blu…

"Tomare eso como un si"-dijo Blu cuando se separaron

Perla solo lo miro y rio. Blu sonrio preguntándose que era fue tan gracioso…

"Hablas mucho"-contesto ella con un tono de humor en su voz-"Pero eso me gusta de ti… y no me gustaría de otra forma"-Perla volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión que antes, Blu respondió de igual forma.

Cuando se separaron, Blu miro a Perla a los ojos, en ellos habia tanta pasión y amor que Blu supo inmediatamente lo que iba a ocurrir…

"¿Estas segura?"-pregunto, no quería presionarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera-"digo… ¿En verdad crees estarlo?... ¿Lo has pensado bien?"

"Blu recuerda lo que Rafael dijo…"- Perla movio su ala hacia la frente de Blu-"Lo que importa no es lo que piensas aquí…"- después la bajo hacia su pecho donde su corazón latia con gran pasión-"… sino lo que sientes aquí"

Perla lo miro seductoramente mientras Blu se acomodaba a su lado en el nido…

La pantalla en la camara de monitoreo se apago, Tulio estaba satisfecho, por fin, Blu y Perla lograrían mantener a su especie viva…

"Bien miren eso"-sonrio Fernando

"Mi blu esta enamorado"-añadio Linda

"Al parecer aun hay esperanzas para su especie"-dijo Tulio-"Una vez que el ala de Perla haya sanado podremos liberarlos en la selva"

"¿Liberarlos?"-repitio Linda

"Es necesario que se encuentren en su hábitat natural cuando el momento llegue"-contesto Tulio

"Si tienes razón"-dijo ella, con cierto tono de tristeza, en su interior sabia que este momento llegaría en le momento en el que decidió traer a Blu a Brasil. Dirigiéndose a la puerta murmuro-"Disculpen… debo ir… a…"

"¿Linda?..."-dijo Tulio siguiendo a Linda, Fernando lo siguió a el

Tulio vio a Linda en el vestíbulo limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

"Hablare con ella Fernando… ve a la cafetería"

"¿Linda estas bien?"

"No…"- sollozo ella-"…se que Blu debe quedarse en Rio… es… es solo que… me sentiré muy sola en Minessota

"Es cierto…"-murmuro el-"… debes irte en unos días… ¿Cierto?"

Linda solo asintió

"Bueno… no tienes que… podrías… quedarte"

"¿Qué?"-dijo ella entre sollozos

"Podrias quedarte y trabajar aquí en el centro"

"¿Trabajar aquí?... no lo se… yo no se nada de aves…"

"Yo puedo enseñarte"

"¿Por qué estas tan interesado en que me quede"

"Bueno… por que yo…"-Tulio se pudo nervioso era ahora o nunca-"… Linda nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero estos días fueron los mas increíbles que he pasado en mi vida. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tu… eres la mas maravillosa persona que he conocido… y… por eso… yo… yo… te… amo"

"Lo dices en serio"- respondió ella, desde que habia llegado a Rio, habia comenzado a tener ciertos sentimientos por el buen doctor, sin embargo no los habia expresado… al menos hasta ahora… Sin pensarlo dos veces Linda se arrojo sobre Tulio dándole un beso que expreso todo aquello que habia guardado hasta entonces…

Al separarse Tulio quedo como perdido, Linda rio al verlo asi…

"¿Crees que Perla se encuentre bien?"-pregunto Linda, su mano derecha tenia un pequeña vendita donde Perla le habia atacado

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos…"- respondió Tulio recuperando la cordura-"…la reacción de Perla la he visto en otras aves cuando no están acostumbrados a contacto humano, su ala ha sanado con rapidez, estoy seguro de que todo estar bien"-respondio Tulio-"Ademas Blu esta con ella… te aseguro que nada les va a pasar"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Amigos de la Samba**

Esa noche Blu y Perla dormían lado a lado, de hecho nunca se habían sentido tan unidos como hasta ahora.

Perla comenzó a murmurar en sus sueños, al principio Blu penso que solo era un simple sueño pero de repente empezó a oír sollozos, se volvió a verla, estaba temblando un poco y luego de repente se desperto y emitió un leve gritó, asustando a Blu.

"Perla… Perla… ¿Estas bien?"

"Es… estoy bien Blu… solo fue una pesadilla es todo"-respondio limpiando sus lagrimas

"¿Segura que estas bien?"- dijo el al notar que seguía temblando-"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No… no Blu… es muy doloroso… para hablar…"

Blu paso su ala alrededor de ella dándole un tierno y caluroso abrazo llevándola contra su pecho, el sonido del corazón de Blu logro calmar a la asustada ave…

"Gracias, necesitaba eso"

"No hay problema… siempre estare aquí Perla"

Perla le devolvió una sonrisa y Blu volvio a dormir…

"Ese sueño de nuevo…"-penso Perla-"… crei que lo habia superado…"

Perla intento dormir pero tenia miedo de volver a soñar…

Al dia siguiente…

Tulio llevo a Perla al area veterinaria del centro donde cambio los vendajas de su ala. Cuando corto el vendaje instintivamente Perla estiro y aleteo ambas alas…

"¿Cómo te sientes Perla?"-pregunto Blu como lo hacia todos los días

"Aun duele un poco, pero es menos que ayer… creo que puedo…"- Perla intento tomar vuelo pero su esfuerzo hizo que su ala comenzara a doler-"… augh…"

"No te esfuerces aun debes descansar"-dijo acercándose a ella sirviéndole de apoyo

Perla lo miro con preocupación- "Blu… tengo miedo… ¿Y si nunca mas puedo volver a volar?"

"Eso no va a pasar"-respondio intentando reconfortarla

"¿Cómo esta el ala de Perla?"-pregunto Linda

"Estara bien… un par de días mas y estará como nueva"- respondió mientras colocaba una nueva venda en el ala de Perla…

"Me alegro… pero no crees que han estado mucho tiempo encerrados… necesitan un poco de aire fresco"

"Si tu lo dices hay una parte afuera donde podrán estar seguros"

"Gracias Tulio"

Linda llevo a Blu y a Perla a la parte de atrás del centro. Perla aun se sentía mal por el picotazo que le habia dado a la amiga de Blu, dejo a ambas aves en el jardín sobre una mesa, también dejo comida y agua…

"Quedense aquí y no vaya a ningún lado volveré por ustedes en un rato"-dijo Linda volviendo al centro

"Se siente bien estar afuera"-dijo Blu estirando sus alas-"¿No lo crees?"

"Si…"-respondio aspirando hondo el fresco de la brisa-"Solo quisiera poder…"-hizo una pausa

"Tranquila Tulio dijo que estaras mejor en un par de días… solo espera y volveras a volar"

"¿Lo crees?"

Blu sonrio y asintió con la cabeza

"Gracias Blu… me siento mas tranquila…"

"Hey amigos"-dijo una voz sobre ellos muy familiar

"Por fin los encontramos"-dijo otra voz diferente pero igual de familiar

"Nico… Pedro… ¿Cómo han estado amigos?"-dijo Blu al ver a los dueños de esas voces, un pequeño canario amarillo y un cardenal cresta roja

"¿Qué como hemos estado?"-pregunto Nico-"Nosotros deberíamos preguntarles lo mismo"

"Si… los hemos estado buscando desde que escapamos de ese avión"- dijo Pedro

"Pensamos que les habia pasado algo cuando no los vimos con los demás"

"Incluso Rafie los esta buscando"

"Gracias chicos… pero como pueden ver estamos bien"-dijo Blu

"Esto merece una fiesta… vamos a bailar…"

"Chicos nos encantaría pero… no podemos…"

"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto Pedro-"Amigo azul… esta bien si no vuelas… tomaremos el tranvía de nuevo y a si llegaremos mas rapido"

"No, no es eso verán…"-señalo con su ala a Perla quien mostro su ala rota-"… Perla no puede volar"

"Señorita… lo sentimos mucho"-dijo Nico quitándose la tapa de botella de la cabeza-"… No sabíamos que estaba herida"

"Esta bien chicos no hay problema estare bien"

"Que valiente es usted"-dijo Pedro haciendo una especie de reverencia-"¿Pero cuando paso eso?"

Blu conto todo lo ocurrido, el como Pepillo empujo a Perla hacia las jaulas, el como se rompió el ala cuando una de ellas cayo sobre su ala, pero lo que mas les impresiono fue el saber que esa cacatúa no volveria a molestarlos ya que Blu se habia deshecho de el…

"Amigo eso fue… Im… pre… sio,o,o,o… na,a,a,a,n… te…"-dijo Pedro con una pose de hip hop

"Esa cacatúa ahora sabe que tu mandas"

"Gracias chicos"- Blu estaba apenado con los halagos de sus amigos

"Hey Pedro hay que ir y contarle al mundo como nuestro amigo se libro del demonio alado"

"¿Demonio alado?"-pregunto Blu sin entender

"Asi es como las aves le decían a la cactuota… pero ya no mas… el mundo debe saber que el ya no esta mas"

Nico y Pedro comenzaron a volar mas y mas alto, despidiéndose de Blu y Perla…

"Esos chicos si que son unos locos"

"Si pero muy buenos amigos… anda ve con ellos"

Blu la miro confundida…

"¿Cómo dices?... no voy a dejarte aquí sola"

"Estare bien Blu… el que yo no pueda volar no quiere decir que tu debas quedarte conmigo"

"Pero Perla…"-Blu no pudo decir otra cosa ya que fue callado con un beso

"Anda ve… yo dormiré un rato… no pude hacerlo por culpa de ese sueño"

"¿Estas segura?"-Perla asintió-"Volvere pronto"

"Lo se"

Blu tomo vuelo siguiendo a Nico y a Pedro…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Una aclaración en Latino America y en España, Nigel se llama Pepillo **

**Capitulo 4: La Humillacion de Pepillo**

No muy lejos de ahí en la selva una cacatúa desplumada y en muy mal estado caminaba alejándose lo mas posible del lugar del accidente donde el avión de su antiguo dueño habia caído…

Pepillo habia pasado los tres últimos días tratando de escapar de ese horrible lugar donde el rey Mauro lo habia humillado sacando fotografías de el desplumado, le dolia el caminar pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a no volar, lo único que lo hacia útil, ahora no tenia nada…

Mientras seguía recordó cuando era intocable, cuando todos le temian, cuando era mejor ser temido que amado…

Pepillo habia pensado en buscar a Marcel, su dueño, pero habia un problema, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, además en el estado en el que se encontraba ya no le era de utilidad…

Habia ayudado a los contrabandistas a capturar y torturar a varias aves, después de haber sido reemplazado por un mejor y mas joven perico, paso de ser el héroe al villano pero ahora era una inútil ave que no podia volar…

Entonces recordó al culpable de todo, ese guacamayo azul, por su culpa lo habia perdido todo, el solo pensar en el le hacia sentir odio y repulsión…

Aunque pasaría un tiempo para que todas sus plumas volvieran a crecer, hasta entonces mientras caminaba por la selva era una presa fácil para los depredadores…

Mas adelante escucho voces, no eran humanas, eran aves. Pepillo se acerco lentamente al origen del ruido, habia varias aves reunidas en un pequeño claro, el reconoció algunas que el mismo habia atrapado y torturado por diversion, al centro de todas estaba un pequeño canario y un cardenal de cresta roja, todas escuchaban con atención un especie de anécdota o cuento…

"Fue entonces que el demonio blanco tomo a nuestro héroe azul por el cogote…"-dijo Nico actuando la escena con ayuda de Pedro-"… su princesa…"-refiriendose a Perla-"…intento defenderlo pero la arrojo contra las jaulas rompiéndole un ala…"

Los pequeños hijos de Rafael se llevaron sus pequeñas alas a sus ojos, pero seguían estando impresionados y querían seguir oyendo mas de la historia…

"Pero el caballero azul… tomo el resorte con el que habia escapado usando un extintor de incendios y lo puso en la pata de pepillo… y fue arrojado lejos del avión"

"Si… si y una de las aspas del avión lo atrapo… y el hizo aaaaahhh!... y asi fue que nuestro amigo Blu se libro de el"-termino Pedro de contar la historia haciendo un reverencia

Todas las aves celebraron y vitorearon el nombre de Blu, quien se encontraba entre ellas se sintió avergonzado pero se lo merecía se habia librado de la peor pesadilla de todas las aves de Rio…

"Bien echo Blu"-dijo Rafael quien estaba ahí con toda su familia

"No fue nada… pero Nico… Pedro no tenían por que exagerar tanto"

"Es parte del show mi amigo"-dijo Pedro

Pepillo escucho escondido detrás de un arbusto, sentía asco de escuchar como habia sido humillado por esa estúpida ave que no podía volar…

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí?"-dijo una voz sobre el

"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo reconociendo a la ave, era una espatulada rosada, una de las tantas que habia atrapado-"lárgate"

La ave descendió cerca de Pepillo mirándolo con desprecio

"Luces perdido… ¿Buscas a tu mami?"

Por primera vez Pepillo sintió miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo por lo que se puso firme ante la otra ave…

"No te me acerques… tan solo espera que me recupere y me encargare de ti"

La espátula rosada se rio de la cacatua-"No se siente bien cuando tu eres el que esta del otro lado ¿verdad?"-comenzo a cercarse lentamente hacia el

"Alejate… te digo que te alejes"-grito Pepillo-"No espera suéltame"

El ave pateo a Pepillo al centro donde las aves reunidas lo miraron algunas se asustaron al verlo pero después lo miraron con odio y desprecio al ver que ya no era el mismo, sino una indefensa e inútil cacatúa…

"Aun esta con vida"- penso Blu

Justo ante el estaban todas las aves, loros, canarios, tucanes y muchos más, todos le dieron miradas frías y por una vez en su vida, estaba indefenso.

"Ataquen"-grito un ave

Y sin dudar todos volaron para obtener su venganza de toda la miseria que les habia cuasado en el pasado.

"Alto"- Blu gritó con todos sus pulmones.

Todos se detuvieron de mala gana. Blu volo justo frente a todos poniéndose entre ellos y Pepillo

"Mírenlo" –dijo, refiriéndose a Pepillo-"No ven que esta asustado, perdio todas sus plumas, lo ha perdido todo… ¿aun asi creen que merece que le hagan daño?"

"Si…"-respondio una guacamaya roja

"Merece lo peor"-grito un perico

"Todos escúchenme… si se que lastimo a la mayoría de los que estamos aquí de maneras que no podría imaginarme pero lastimarlo a el no mejorara las cosas"

"Pero nos hara sentir mejor"-grito otro perico y varios gritaron estando de acuerdo con el

"Se que desean hacerle lo que el les hizo pero eso seria rebajarse a su nivel… la venganza no es la respuesta… y nunca lo sera… es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado… y seguir adelante…"- termino de decir

Algunos como Rafael, Pedro y Nico se acercaron a Blu y lo miraron con orgullo, poco a poco las demás aves se retiraron ya no tenían deseos de vengarse…

"¿Por que me ayudaste?"-dijo Pepillo-"Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras"

"El que hayas sido cruel y malvado no significa yo deba ser igual"-dijo Blu finalmente mirando a la ave desplumada-"Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente…"

"Olvidalo… jamás te agradecere por nada"

"Lo sabia"-Blu volo sobre el dejando a Pepillo con la boca abierta de que ahora pudiera volar

"¿Desde cuando vuelas?... ¿Qué haces?"

Blu lo tomo con sus garras y comenzo a volar con el

"¿A donde me llevas?"

"Al unico lugar donde se que te cuidaran, conosco algunos humanos que te ayudaran… Nico… Pedro… Rafie… fue genial estar con ustedes pero debo llevarme a este tipo"

"Lo entendemos amigo visitanos cuando puedas"-se despido Nico

"Tienes suerte de que Blu nos detuviera o si no te hubiera partido toda la…"-dijo Pedro soltando varios golpes al aire

"ejem"-interrumpio Rafael-"Ten cuidado Blu… no confio en el"

"Lo tendre amigos cuidense nos vemos después… pueden ir al centro cuando quieran…"

Blu volo de regreso al centro de conservacion ambiental…

"Sabes que cuando me recupere te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste"

"Entonces te dejare caer"-dijo Blu

"No lo harias"

"No claro que no, solo te estoy dando otra oportunidad"

"No necesito de tu compasión"

"Quizas no pero nadie mas te la dara… soy el único que no te guarda ningún rencor"

En el fondo Pepillo sabia que tenia razón…

Al llegar al centro ya estaba atardeciendo…

Perla lo vio volando sobre ella, se alegro tanto de verlo, pero lo miro extrañada ya que no venia solo…

Blu aterrizo en la mesa dejando primero a Pepillo…

"Blu que rayos…"-Perla estaba incrédula al ver a la cacatúa frente a ella-"… ¿Sigues vivo?"

"Tambien me da gusto verte… linda pollita"

"Ya veras te voy a dar una…"

"Perla… Perla tranquila…"-dijo Blu interponiéndose entre ella y Pepillo- "…ya no puede hacernos daño"

"Blu… ¿Por qué lo trajiste?... que no recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo…"-miro su ala-"… lo que me hizo"

"Lo se pero tan solo miralo… ya ha sufrido bastante"

"No estoy de acuerdo"

En eso Linda y Fernando aparecieron detrás de ellos, ella puso sus manos sobre la mesa para que Blu y Perla subieran en ella, miro a Pepillo completamente desplumado, sintió pena por el. Fernando reconoció al ave pero ahora ya no le daba miedo como antes y también sintió pena por el…

Fernando lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo al area medica del centro…

Tulio lo examino por completo e hizo algunas pruebas y radiografias, las noticias no eran buenas. Las heridas de Pepillo no solo eran externas si también internas, aunque recuperara sus plumas jamás volveria a volar. Pepillo se sintió aun mas humillado convirtiéndose en una inútil ave que nunca mas podría volver a volar… viviendo una pesadilla… no un infierno en vida… uno del que no podría escapar jamás…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Y ya llegamos al capitulo 5, agradesco a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo para leerlo, especialmente a dracowing, loquendostrogg, Suishou Haruka, Storylover, Dove, carlamescua, victor xp, kittirasi a ustedes les agradesco el doble por sus reviews ya que sin ellos no valdria la pena escribir una historia...

**Capitulo 5: Miedos y Recuerdos**

Algunos dias despues…

Tulio tomó las tijeras y cortó el último vendaje de Perla. Cuando el vendaje cayo completamente, extendió sus alas y no sentía molestias, lo que indica que habia sanado por completo…

Tulio, Linda y Fernando dejaron un momento a Blu y Perla, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo antes de poder liberarlos

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-pregunto Blu

"Me has preguntado eso cada dia"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Solo me preocupo por ti"

"Lo se y es tan tierno de tu parte… bien lo intentare…"

Se elevo un poco de la mesa donde se encontraba, manteniéndose en el aire algunos segundos…

"Lo haces bien Perla"

"Blu lo hice… mi ala esta bien… ya puedo… augh!"-dijo cayendo en la mesa

"Perla…"- Blu corrio hacia ella y noto pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-"¿Estas bien?"

"No lo se… pensé que ya estaba bien…"-Entonces Perla dejo cae algunas lagrimas-"… ¿Blu que pasa si no puedo volver a volar?..."

Blu intento reconfortarla, recordo lo perdido que se encontraba cuando todo lo que podia hacer era ver volar tan felices y libres a Blu, Rafie, Nico y a Pedro, después de que Luiz logro separarlos…

"Oye escuchame bien… volveras a volar… me escuchas Perla… Tu no eres de las que se rinden, cuando te conoci estabas empeñada en escapar de aquella jaula, ser libre… y justo ahora que estas tan cerca de lograrlo ¿No vas a dejar que esto te detenga?..."

Perla seco sus lagrimas, sintiéndose bien después de tan motivador discurso-"Blu yo…"- pero fue interrumpida por Blu quien le planto un profundo y apasionante beso

Ella sintió una especie de calor recorrer su cuerpo, desvaneciendo el dolor en su ala y tambien infundiendo una sensación de esperanza

"Cuando te vi caer del avión…"-dijo Blu al separarse-"… tuve miedo pero no iba a dejarte ir… no de nuevo… lo recuerdas…"

Perla asintió…

"Mientras caiamos al oceano… pense que todo estaba perdido… que moriríamos… pero entonces tu me besaste… y por fin lo sentí… eso que Rafael y tu intentaron enseñarme por fin lo entendí… Salvaste mi vida ese dia Perla… y ahora yo quiero salvar la tuya, no dejando que te des por vencida…"

"Blu… gracias… yo… yo creo que ahora si puedo hacerlo… todo este tiempo solo pensaba que jamás volveria a volar… pero me has dado el valor de no rendirme… ahora se que puedo hacerlo… te amo"

"Tambien te amo Perla"-dijo abrazandola-"No te preocupes… estare contigo todo el tiempo"

Tulio, Linda y Fernando volvieron unos minutos después, pero ahora vestían una playera amarilla cada uno. Tulio tomo gentilmente a Perla entre sus manos y la llevo fuera del la choza rodeada del recientemente abierto Santuario para Aves Blu.

Perla miro a Tulio con una sonrisa mostrándole que estaba lista-"Bien…"-se dijo a si misma-"… aquí voy…"

Finalmente Tulio la arrojo suavemente al aire, Perla extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar…

Blu la miro volar a la distancia con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz por ella, después de todas esas semanas de recuperación, se encontraba como nueva

Blu miro a la joven junto a el, Linda, su dueña y mejor amiga humana. Ambos sabian que debían seguir a delante con sus nuevas vidas, el con Perla y ella con Tulio, pero a un seguirían siendo los mejores amigos…

Blu y Linda se dieron el ultimo saludo característico como un adiós, ella acaricio la cabeza de Blu una ultima vez antes de salir volando tras Perla, dejando a Linda con su ahora esposo Tulio y su hijo adoptado, Fernando

Asi es después de tanto pensarlo, por fin Tulio lo habia decidido, no podía pasar mas tiempo ignorando o buscando excusas para si mismo para no hacerlo, hace unos días durante la inauguracion del Santuario para Aves Blu, Tulio le pedio matrimonio a Linda y juntos decidieron adoptar a Fernando y formar una familia…

Los tres miraron felices como las dos aves volaban hacia el atardecer

"Ese es mi emplumado amigo"-dijo Linda mirando a su mejor amigo volar hasta que se perdió de vista

Perla se veia con una gran sonrisa ahora que volvia a volar…

"¿Qué sucede Blu?"-dijo ella volando mas rápido que su compañero-"¿tienes problemas intentando seguir a una ave recién sanada?"

"¡Hey!"-respondio

"Es broma Blu… nunca me habia sentido tan libre en mi vida"

"Suena a la Perla que conozco y amo"

Las dos aves volaron explorando el nuevo territorio, hectáreas y hectáreas de arboles, un lugar donde las aves podían vivir libres del peligro de los humanos…

Volaron un poco mas bajo entre los arboles. Perla aterrizo en una rama esperando a Blu

"Es hermoso… ¿no crees?"

"Lo es Perl…"-contesto pero no termino ya que algo en ese lugar se le hacia familiar como si ya hubiese estado ahí hace mucho tiempo

"¿Blu estas bien?"

"No lo se… pero tengo una extraña sensación de Deja vu"

"¿Deja que?"-pregunto Perla confundida

Sin decir mas Blu salió volando de la rama del árbol, volo entre los arboles hasta un lugar que habia visto en su mente, hasta ahora…

"¿Blu?"-grito Perla que venia siguiéndolo-"¿Qué sucede Blu?"

Blu no la escucho volo hasta el hueco de un gran árbol, aterrizo en el y salto dentro del hueco, ahí habia un nido, uno que parecia no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo…

Blu lo miro detenidamente, como una película dentro de su cabeza comenzó a recordar aquel dia que lo encerraron y poco después conoció a Linda…

"¿Blu?"-pregunto Perla en voz baja casi como un susurro, saltando dentro del hueco-"¿Esta todo bien?"-se acerco a Blu colocando su ala sobre el hombro de su compañero

Blu volteo a verla, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Perla se sorprendió al verlo asi, ya que era la primera vez que Blu lloraba desde que se conocieron…

"Lo estoy Perla"-contesto-"porque he vuelto a casa"-finalizo abrazando a Perla, ella regreso el abrazo dejando que Blu llorara sobre su hombro

Perla entendió enseguida, Blu habia vivido en ese lugar antes, este era el nido de Blu…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Memorias Dolorosas parte 1**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Blu y Perla fueron liberados en el santuario de aves, después de limpiar un poco el viejo nido, habia quedado como nuevo, seria un lugar perfecto para que ambos vivieran su nueva vida juntos…

Blu y Perla miraban el sol ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, posados en la rama del árbol mas alto que habia en el santuario…

"¿En que piensas Blu?"-pregunto Perla, al ver sus ojos que parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos

"Nada solo… recordando"-respondio el-"En verdad es hermoso"-dijo mirando la ciudad de Rio iluminándose poco a poco mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse

"Si en verdad lo es"-añadio ella-"Seguro no tenian paisajes como estos en Minnesota"

"Es cierto haya solo habia nieve y hielo la mayor parte del año"

"¿Extrañas ser una mascota?"-pregunto Perla notando un cierto tono de nostalgia en sus palabras

"Si bueno… ser una mascota no fue tan malo"

"Pero extrañas estar enjaulado todo el tiempo… sin libertad sin poder ir a donde quisieras…"

"Pero sino hubiera sido por eso jamas habria conocido a Linda, ella me quizo, me amo y me cuido por 15 años… además no importa donde te encuentres siempre que estas con a personas que mas quieres… Soy feliz por estar a tu lado Perla y eso es todo lo que importa…"-respondio mirando a Perla que parecia un poco apenada por su respuesta

"Oigan amigos"-grito Nico volando encima de ellos, usando un ala para balancearse y otra para quitarse la tapa de botella y saludar a sus amigos

"Nico… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?…"-pregunto Blu

"No mucho pero traemos buenas noticias"

"¿Traemos?"-preguntaron los dos guacamayos

"Si traemos"-dijo Pedro apareciendo detrás de los dos, asustando a Blu haciéndolo caer sobre Perla

Pedro y Nico ahora vivan en el refugio de aves al igual que muchas otras que Blu habia salvado de los contrabandistas, incluso Rafael y su esposa Eva se habían mudado con sus polluelos a ese lugar…

"Pedro no vuelvas a hacer eso"- se quejo Perla debajo de Blu

"Ups… perdón, lo siento… pero traemos grandes noticias"-dijo Pedro

"Tulio y Linda abriran una nueva tienda de libros"- dijo Nico

"¿En serio?"-dijo Blu con entusiasmo-"¿Como lo saben?"

"Ayer volábamos por la ciudad cuando los vimos cargando unas cajas llenas de libros"-respondio Pedro

"Si y Tulio dejo caer una en su pie"-añadio Nico. Ambos se rieron del comentario

"Debo ir a visitarlos"-dijo Blu-"Hace tiempo que no los veo… vendras conmigo… cierto Perla"

"Espera Blu… sabes que no confio en los humanos… será mejor que vayas solo"

"Pero Perla…"

"Aun no me siento tan segura de estar cerca de ellos… ¿no recuerdas lo que le hice a Linda?…"

"Eso fue hace mucho… estoy seguro que ya lo habrá olvidado… Por favor…¿Ssssiiii?"-dijo mirándola fijamente con unos ojos de perrito regañado

"Esta bien… esta bien… ire"-respondio rindiéndose ante su insistencia-"… pero deja de verme asi"

"Gracias Perla te aseguro que no te arrepentiras"

"Buenos mis amigos nosotros nos retiramos"-dijo Nico haciendo una especie de reverencia en el aire

"Adios Perla… Adios Blu…"-añadio Pedro-"Suerte"

"Adios Chicos… gracias por la noticia… y si ven a Rafael díganle que le mando saludos"-grito Blu mientras Nico y Pedro se alejaban

"Vamos Blu se hace tarde"-dijo Perla levantando el vuelo, seguida por Blu

Mas tarde esa noche…

Perla comenzó a murmurar en sus sueños, de la misma forma en la que lo habia echo antes pero esta ves los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de horror…

"Perla… Perla… despierta… Perla…"-grito Blu sacudiendo levemente a Perla en un intento desesperado de despertarla

Perla despertó alarmada mirando hacia todos lados del nido…

"¿Estas bien?"

Perla miro a Blu con lagrimas en sus ojos. Blu la abrazo dejándola llorar sobre su hombro, sin embargo ya habían sido varias noches en las que tenia ese sueño pero esta era la primera en la cual despertaba tan alterada y llorando…

"Perla ya van varias noches que tienes ese sueño… ¿Estas segura de que no quieres hablar de el?"

Perla solo negó con la cabeza-"Estoy bien Blu…"-dijo al separarse

"Solo dime una cosa… ¿Tiene algo que ver con los humanos?"

Perla no sabia que responder, se quedo callada bajando la mirada, era claro que tenia que ver con ellos pero no quería admitirlo…

"Si no quieres contarme nada, no tienes que hacerlo… solo que pensé…"-Blu hizo un pausa y suspiro-"… pensé que me tendrías la suficiente confianza para… bueno… quiero ayudarte Perla… pero si no se lo que ocurre… no puedo…"

Perla volvio a quedarse callada, desde hace tiempo habia querido contarle a Blu sobre su pasado pero cada vez que quería hacerlo se ponía nerviosa de recordar lo que habia ocurrido, quizás eso hizo que su pesadilla, entre mas lo posponía, se volviera cada vez mas aterradora…

"Lo siento Blu"-dijo finalmente

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por hacer que te preocupes… desde que se lastimo mi ala no he hecho mas que causarte molestias y preocupaciones"

"Tu nunca seras una molestia Perla"

"Gracias Blu… creo…"-suspiro-"…creo que estoy lista para hablar"

"Te escucho"-dijo mientras colocaba su ala alrededor de ella abrazandola, dándole fuerzas para poder contar su historia…

Continuara…

**Pensaron que Perla contaría su mala experiencia con humanos en este capítulo, lo siento pero eso será en el siguiente, junto con la visita de los dos a la librería de Linda y Tulio… Nos vemos la próxima…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por cierto antes de comenzar este capitulo, tal vez quieran volver a leer el capitulo 2, ya que escribi un poco mas de Tulio x Linda para los fans de esta pareja…**

**Capitulo 7: Memorias Dolorosas parte 2**

"Te escucho"-dijo mientras colocaba su ala alrededor de ella abrazandola, dándole fuerzas para poder contar su historia…

Flashback…

En lo profundo de la selva cerca de Rio…

Todo estaba en calma; toda la ciudad de Río se encontraba en un profundo sueño. La luna se elevó en el cielo, proyectando su luz siniestra sobre cada parte de la paradisiaca zona tropical, como un guardián que vigiliaba a las criaturas de la luz a salvo de los males que acechaban en la oscuridad. Las luces de la ciudad habían borrado la mayor parte de las estrellas, pero aún así estaba totalmente pacífica... o al menos eso parecía...

Esa noche en el hueco de un árbol, una pareja de guacamayos azules preparaba a sus 2 pequeñas polluelas para dormir…

"Vamos niñas hora de dormir"-dijo su madre, una hermosa guacamaya azul cielo

"Pero no tenemos sueño"-dijo una de las polluelas

"Cuentanos una historia… siiiii…"-añadio la otra pollluela

"Safiro…Perla… haganle caso a su madre"-dijo su padre, un gran guacamayo azul marino

"Pero papa…"- dijeron las dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo

"Sin peros… ya es hora de dormir…"

"Solo una historia… por fis…"- dijo Perla mirando a sus padres con una tierna carita

Sus padres no pudieron resistir la mirada de su pequeña y accedieron a contarles la historia…

Pero justo antes de comenzar su padre escucho un ruido fuera del nido, al principio no le prestó mucha atención pero el ruido comenzó a acercarse…

"Zarco… ¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto la guacamaya

"Quedate con las niñas Celeste… ire a ver"-respondio su compañero

Su padre salió del nido, mientras el ruido continua acercándose mas y mas…

"Mama tengo miedo"-dijeron las pequeñas escondiéndose detrás de su madre

"Tranquilas… tranquilas… todo va a estar bi…"

(Bang) se escucho un disparo, que asusto a todas las aves de la selva

"¡Celeste!... ¡Salgan de ahí!… ¡Pronto!"- grito Zarco aterrizando en el nido

"¿Qué sucede?

"Humanos"

La tranquila noche se habia convertido en un caos, varias aves huian por su vida mientras humanos las atrapaban de una en una o en grupos numerosos, metiéndolas en jaulas, algunas vivas… otras muertas…

Celeste fue la primera en tomar a la pequeña Safiro, pero justo cuando salieron del nido uno de los humanos las atrapo en un red. Celeste lucho contra su captor pero era inútil, Zarco al darse cuenta, le dijo a su pequeña Perla que se quedara en el nido…

Perla se asomo por el hueco, vio como su padre atacaba en varias ocasiones al humano que habia capturado a su madre y hermana…

"Eso es papa dale duro"-gritaba Safiro

El humano agitaba sus manos intentando alejar al guacamayo pero era inútil, parecia que seria Zarco quien alejaría al humano pero en un momento el tomo una vara del piso y golpeo al guacamayo con todas sus fuerzas…

"¡Zarco!"-grito Celeste

"¡Papa!"-gritaron sus pequeñas al mismo tiempo

El humano tomo al ave muerta y lo arrojo dentro de una jaula junto a su madre y hermana…

La pequeña Perla miro con horror como su familia era encerrada dentro de una pequeña jaula. El humano que habia golpeado a su padre miro hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Perla, la pequeña al notarlo intento esconderse pero habia sido muy tarde, el la habia visto…

Perla vio con horror un par de manos delante de ella, sujetándola con fuerza, la pequeña guacamaya intento soltarse pero no pudo, en un intento desesperado por huir mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su captor…

El grito, soltándola por un momento, lo cual aprovecho para huir volando y esconderse en el árbol mas cercano, pero también hizo que dejara caer su cigarrillo aun encendido sobre algunas hierbas secas, iniciando un pequeño incendio que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por toda la selva tropical. El humano salió corriendo la ver fuego, perla salió de su escondite, volo hacia donde estaba su familia…

"Mama… Papa… Safiro…"-grito acercándose a ellos

Su madre extendió sus alas atraves de los barrotes abrazando a su hija. El fuego se acercaba cada ves mas a ellos

"Perla tienes que irte…"-le dijo su madre, mientras el fuego se acercaba mas y mas

"No… no… sin ustedes…"-lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos

"Tienes que…"

"No… no me hagas hacerlo…"-dijo entre lagrimas-"No estoy lista… aun los necesito…"

"Escuchame… eres lista y fuerte… puedes hacerlo… vete… hazlo por nosotros…"

Perla abrazo a su madre y hermana por ultima ves antes de huir a toda velocidad

"Pase lo que pase… no importa lo que escuches… no mires atrás…"-le grito su madre

Fin flashback…

"Esa fue la ultima ves que vi a mi familia…"- añadió Perla al terminar su relato con lagrimas en sus ojos-"… después de ese dia… cada noche podía escucharlos… gritar… el fuego… el… sufri…"

"Basta Perla no sigas"-interrumpio Blu, al principio no quizo decir nada, no penso que su pasado hubiese sido tan horrible, pero al escuchar su historia ahora entendía por que le temia a los humanos…-"Yo no se que decir… no pensé que… la verdad no tengo palabras que puedan ayudarte en este momento… pero si de algo ayuda quiero que sepas que mientras este aquí… nada malo te va a pasar… no dejare que nada malo vuelva a quitar esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes cuando vuelas… cuando estamos juntos…"

"Gracias Blu"-respondio limpiándose las lagrimas

"No soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte…"-dijo, Perla lo miro confundida-"… por haber confiado en mi…"

Perla sonrio y se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Blu, el latido de su corazón fue suficiente para tranquilizarla…

"¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Si… creo que ahora si podre dormir…"

"y recuerda Perla… si vuelves a tener algún problema… siempre estare aquí… no ire a ninguna parte…"

Dicho esto Blu y Perla volvieron a dormir, ya que mañana visitarían a Tulio y Linda…

"No todos los humanos son malos Perla… y mañana te lo demostrare…"

Continuara…

**No quería hacer tan trágica la historia de Perla pero una ves que empecé a escribirla no pude detenerme y asi quedo… intente no hacerla tan explicita por que después de todo Rio es un película clasificacion A…**

**Se que dije que también pondría la visita a la tienda de libros de Linda pero entonces el capitulo estaría muy largo, asiq ue mejor lo dejamos para el otro…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La Visita**

A la mañana siguiente…

Blu fue el primero en despertar, la emoción de volver a ver a Linda no le dejo dormir mas de lo habitual, miro a Perla recostada a su lado, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, se le veía mas tranquila tanto que a Blu le costo mucho el tener que despertarla pero debía hacerlo…

"Hey… Perla… despierta mi angel… ya es de dia"-susurro Blu

Perla abrió los ojos lentamente y emitió un bostezo-"Buen dia Blu"

"Dormiste bien"

"Como nunca… parece ser que por fin lo supere"

"Me alegra… me costaba mucho verte sufrir sola y sin poder ayudarte"

"Me has ayudado mas de lo que te puedes imaginar Blu"

Después de comer un poco, Blu y Perla iniciaron su vuelo hacia la tienda de libros de Linda…

Mientras en la casa de Linda y Tulio…

Eran la 7:14 am, Linda y Tulio dormían plácidamente en su cama, aun no estaban casados, solo comprometidos pero comenzaron a vivir juntos. En cuanto el reloj dio las 7:15 comenzo a sonar, Linda saco su mano debajo de la sabana apretó el botón de apagado pero la alarma seguía sonando, lo golpeo con fuerza pero seguía igual, finalmente jalo el enchufe desconectándolo pero nada, Linda no lo podía creer el ruido continuaba…

"¿Qué rayos?"-dijo en voz baja, notando que el ruido venia de la ventana-"¿Blu?"-dijo mirando fijamente una mancha azul borrosa-"¿Blu eres tu?"- rápidamente salto de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde su mejor amigo la esperaba-"Si eres tu…mira Tulio es Blu"- lo llamo pero el ni siquiera se inmuto solo murmuro algo y se dio la vuelta…-"Creo que lo dejare dormir me ayudo a desempacar los libros hasta tarde… como sea… ¿Cómo has estado Blu?... Ha pasado tiempo sin verte"-dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo

"Linda… ah… me aplastas"- chillo Blu

"Lo siento… es que… estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez"-Linda lo acaricio en la cabeza-"Un momento…"-dijo mirando alrededor-"¿Dónde esta Perla?"

Blu giro la cabeza ubicando el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera. Perla reposaba sobre un poste de luz, observando a la distancia. Blu la llamo desde la ventana pero ella se sentía nerviosa por lo que le habia echo a Linda aquel dia, pero la insistencia de Blu la hizo ir a donde el estaba, lentamente se poso junto a su compañero…

"Hola Perla… ¿como has estado?"-Linda estiro su mano para acariciarla sin embargo la guacamaya dio unos pasos atrás

"Vamos Perla es Linda… sabes que no te lastimara"-le dijo Blu

Al final Perla se le acerco y dejo que Linda acariciara un poco su cabeza. Linda sonrio feliz de que al fin se habia ganado su confianza…

"Me alegra verlos tanto a los dos… ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que nos visiten?"

Blu asintio y volo hasta la mesa de noche, tomo uno de los libros de Linda con el pico y lo dejo caer frente a ella

Linda tomo el libro entre sus manos- "ya entiendo escuchaste que tendre una tienda de libros como la de Minnesota"

Blu asintio una vez mas volo hacia la mesa de noche, tomo los lentes de Linda y volo sobre su cabeza colocándolos sobre la cara de Linda…

"Bien amigo… como en los viejos tiempos"

Unos momentos después en la cocina…

Perla solo observaba como Blu ayudaba a Linda en cada aspecto de la cocina, desde oprimir el botón del tostador hasta tomar la caja del cereal, todo lo hacia son volar lo cual asombro mas a la guacamaya azul…

"¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso sin volar?"-pregunto ella

"No lo se… practica y paciencia"-dijo mientras colocaba una taza de café en la mesa junto a Linda-"… lo hacia todo el tiempo en Minessota…"

Unos momentos mas tarde Tulio bajo las escaleras, aun medio dormido…

"Buen dia Linda…"-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-"… buen dia Blu… Perla…"-dijo como si los hubiese visto antes-"…¿Blu…?... ¿Perla…?"

"Si… de alguna forma se enteraron de la apertura de mi tienda"

"¿En serio?"-pregunto-"Hola Perla… ¿Cómo esta tu ala?"- se acerco a ella

Perla se sintio un poco nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca pero dentro de ella sabia que le debía algo por haberla ayudado asi que, lentamente extendió su ala hacia el dejándolo palparla un poco…

"Se ve bien… no parece haber ningun tipo de secuela… como medico debo decir que no podria estar mejor"

Linda le dio un ultimo trago a su café…

"Ire a despertar a Fernando, después iremos a la tienda"-dijo mientras colocaba los platos y su taza al fregadero

"Ya estoy despierto"-dijo el niño entrando corriendo a la cocina, bañado, cambiado y listo para trabajar-"Buenos días"

"Buen dia Fernando… ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?"-le pregunto-"hoy es un dia especial te hare lo que tu quieras"-dijo acariciándole la cabeza

"Me gustaría unos panqueques con mucha miel"-dijo emocionado-"Si no es mucha molestia… ma… ma"- añadió nervioso, aun le costaba trabajo decirle a Linda madre y a Tulio padre…

Tulio y Linda después de enterarse de que Fernando vivía solo en la favelas, decidieron que ese lugar no era el mas adecuado para un pequeño como el, asi que el mismo dia que se comprometieron le dieron la sorpresa de que lo adoptarían como su primer hijo, una sorpresa que hizo muy feliz a Fernando, ya que por fin pudo tener aquello que mas deseaba… una familia…

Despues de desayunar Fernando ayudo a Linda a lavar los platos y dejar todo listo para dirigirse a la tienda de libros…

Usando todas sus influencias y palancas, Tulio logro traer todos y cada uno de los libros que Linda tenia en su tienda, asi como los muebles, estantes y… bueno prácticamente toda su tienda, la nueva tienda era casi un replica de la de Minnesota, con la excepción de que ahora solo era un negocio y el local era un poco mas grande…

La apertura fue mejor de lo que se esperaba. Rio tenia muy pocas tiendas de libros (esto no se si es verdad ya que nunca he estado en Rio de Janeiro), asi que la apertura de una atrajo mucho la atención del publico. Pero lo que en verdad atrajo la atención fue la presencia de dos guacamayos azules los cuales eran raros de ver en especial lejos de la selva. Finalmente Linda corto el liston colocado en la puerta dejando entrar a las personas a la nueva tienda de libros… La Pluma Azul…

Mas tarde cuando la multitud dentro y fuera de la tienda se calmo, Blu pudo pasar mas tiempo con Perla, principalmente contándole como era un dia normal para el en Minnesota…

"Lei todos estos libros…"-dijo Blu señalando uno de los estantes

"¿Leiste todos estos?"-pregunto sorprendida-"Debiste tener mucho tiempo libre"

"Bueno… no podía hacer mucho por haya especialmente por no saber volar… además Linda me leia todas las noches cuando era pequeño"

Perla escuchaba la explicación de Blu, pero habia un libro que le llamo la atención, era un álbum fotográfico, al abrirlo Pera pudo ver fotos de Blu cuando era un pequeño guacamayo…

"Hay no… Perla cierra eso"

"¿Por qué?... Si te ves tan lindo de pequeño"

Linda apareció por atrás de ellos…

"¿Qué ven?"-pregunto-"Es mi viejo álbum… miren aquí hay una de Blu cuando…"-explico Linda señalando un foto de ellos dos de niños

"No… no Linda por favor cierra eso"-grito Blu, con el rostro completamente rojo sin embargo ni Linda ni Perla le hicieron el mas minimo caso

"Y aquí esta cuando…"-señalo una mas

"Me quiero morir"-susurro Blu cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas

Linda y Perla parecia que cada minuto que pasaba se llevaban mejor, en especial después de ver todo el álbum completo de fotografías… Blu prefirió huir a un rincón y esperar que su humillación terminara…

Unos minutos mas de humillación mas tarde…

"Hay mi lindo Blu se fue a esconder"-dijo Linda-"¿Te avergoncé frente a tu novia?"

Blu respondió con un chillido

"Lo siento Blu pero a si somos las madres"-añadio tomando el álbum y guardándolo en un cajón detrás del mostrador

"Vamos Blu no fue tan malo… de hecho fue divertido"- dijo Perla-"Te veias tan lindo de pequeño"

Blu la miro seriamente…

"No te enfades… juro que no le dire a nadie… palabra de honor… pero en verdad la pase muy bien este dia… tenias razón no todos los humanos son malos… tu familia es la excepcion"

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y tambien el penúltimo, ya que el próximo capitulo será el final de esta emocionante historia**

**Capitulo 9: Niñeros**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Blu y Perla visitaron a Linda y Tulio en la tienda de libros, de echo los visitaban mas seguido cada vez que podían…

"_Olá__meu nome__é__Blu_"-dijo Perla en portugues

"_O…la… me… u… no…me… e… Blu_"-repitio Blu con un poco de dificultad

Perla le enseñaba a Blu un poco de portugués, a pesar de que la mayoría de las aves en el refugio hablaban español, el guacamayo no quizo tomar ningún riesgo y decidió aprender un poco del idioma local en caso de necesitarlo…

"Casi solo debes decirlo un poco mas rapido"

"_Ola…me…u nome… e… Blu_"-repitio una ves mas

"Ya casi lo tienes Blu… una vez mas…"

"_Ola meu nome e Blu_"

"Bien hecho lo dijiste perfecto"

"Es que tengo una muy buena maestra o debería decir… _É que eu__tenho__um professor__muito bom_"-dijo

"Oh Blu"-respondio ella

Blu la tomo con su ala inclinándola un poco mirándola a los ojos

"_Você a mais bela ave eu tenho sempre visto na minha vida"_

"Aprendes rápido"

Blu estaba por besarla cuando…

"Ahem"-dijo alguien justo fuera del nido-"Hola tortolitos"

Ambos guacamayos miraron con un poco de enojo a su amigo Tucan, Rafael, entrando por el hueco hacia el nido…

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"Si"-dijeron los dos la mismo tiempo, mientras Blu soltaba a Perla

"Lo siento amigos"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Pero vine a pedirles un pequeño favor"

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Hoy es el aniversario del dia que le pedi a mi amada Eva que fuera mi compañera y quisiera llevarla a bailar y bueno…"-hizo un pequeña pausa-"Necesito alguien que cuide de mis pequeños"

"¿Qué?"-dijo Blu

"Cuidar a esos pequeños monstruos"-añadio Perla-"Sin ofender"

"No hay cuidado… pero enserio necesito su ayuda"

"¿No hay alguien mas?"

"Nadie mas quizo hacerlo"

"Me pregunto por que"-respondio Perla con sarcasmo

"Ustedes son mi única esperanza"

"Esta bien Rafael lo haremos"-dijo Blu

"¿En serio?"-sonrio Rafael

"En serio"-respondio Perla-"De no ser por ti nunca hubiésemos conocido a Luis y nunca nos hubiéramos librado de la cadena… te debemos esa"

"Oh… Gracias… gracias amigos mios"-dijo muy feliz y abrazandolos a los dos… vayan a mi arbol en una hora"-dijo antes de salir volando por el hueco

"¿Crees que fue buena idea?"-pregunto Perla

"No puede ser tan malo… o al menos eso espero"-respondio Blu

"Auch"-dijo Perla tocándose la parte baja de su estomago

"¿Estas bien?"-dijo Blu preocupado

"Si no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño dolor en el vientre eso es todo… debio ser algo que comi"

Un ahora después…

Blu y Perla volaban hacia su muerte… digo hacia su encuentro con los pequeños de Rafael y Eva quienes ya los esperaban fuera del árbol que era su hogar…

"Blu… Perla…"-dijo Eva mientras los guacamayos aterrizaban frente a ellos-"No saben cuanto les agradecemos que hagan esto por nosotros"

"No es nada"-dijo Blu fingiendo no estar preocupado-"No van a tardar cierto"

"No solo vamos al club de Nico y Pedro a bailar y después daremos un paseo por la playa… regresaremos al anochecer"-respondio Rafael

"Bien mis niños… sean buenos con su tio Blu y tu tia Perla"-dijo Eva a sus 18 pequeños angelitos

Rafael y Eva se alejaron con dirección a la ciudad. Blu y Perla los miraron alejarse, lentamente volteron sus miradas hacia los pequeños, Blu trago saliva y Perla los miro con nerviosismo

"Y que les gustaría hacer"

Uno de los pequeños, Diego, el mayor de todos apunto su ala contra los guacamayos-"Ataquen"-grito y todos los tucancitos se arrojaron contra Blu y Perla, saltándoles encima, arrancándoles las plumas y picotiandoles la cabeza

Unos segundos mas de tortura después…

Los pequeños se habian cansado de su juego con Blu y Perla dejándolos tener unos momentos de recuperación…

"¿Recuerdame por que hacemos esto?"- pregunto Perla sacudiéndose un poco la tierra y algunas plumas sueltas

"Por que somos buenos amigos"-respondio Blu

Blu sintió un pequeño tiron a nivel de sus patas, miro abajo y vio a uno de los pequeños tirando de sus plumas para llamar su atención, era el pequeño Manuel uno de los mas jóvenes…

"Tio Blu"-dijo el pequeño

"Escuchaste eso…"-sonrio Blu-"…Tio Blu… ¿Qué sucede pequeño?"

"Tengo hambre"

"No te preocupes… te traeré algo ¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

"Un mango"-dijo el pequeño Manuel

"Claro"-dijo Blu tomando vuelo hacia el árbol de mangos mas cercano, por suerte habia uno cerca del árbol de Rafael y Eva-"Aquí tienes…"

"Gracias Tio Blu"-dijo el pequeño tomandolo con el pico

"Yo tambien quiero uno"-dijo otro de los tucancitos

"Y yo"-dijo otro

"Yo también"-dijo uno mas

Blu tenia a todos los pequeños tucanes varones a su alrededor pidiéndole comida

"Esta bien… esta bien… quédense aquí y les traeré una a cada uno"

Mientras Blu se divertía con los niños, Perla se encargaba de cuidar a las pequeñas…

"Bien ¿A que les gustaría jugar?"-pregunto Perla

Pero las pequeñas eran un poco timidas y no respondieron

"Ya se… ¿les gusta bailar?"

"A mi si"-respondio una de las pequeñas llamada Luisa

Poco a poco las pequeñas se unieron a al escuchar que jugarían a bailar

"Bien les enseñare algunos pasos"

Unas horas despues…

Blu y Perla parecian estar cada ves mas tranquilos cuidando a los pequeños que despues de todo no fueron tanto dolor de cabeza como pensaron. Las pequeñas bailaban con los pasos que Perla les habia enseñado y los pequeños jugaban futbol con un pequeño balón improvisado que Blu les hizo usando algunas hojas y lianas…

Blu habia notado que Perla solo miraba a las niñas bailar sentada sobre un roca, noto cierto desconforme en su rostro como disimulando algún dolor…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Blu

"Si por que lo dices"-respondio ella

"Te he estado viendo… aun te duele el vientre cierto"

"Estoy bien ya se me pasara… ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?"-pregunto Perla mirando al mas pequeño, Ramiro, acercarse a ella

"Extraño a mi mami… y a mi papi"-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

"No te preocupes pequeño"-dijo Blu tomando entre sus alas-"Tus papas volveran pronto"

Blu cargo al pequeño y comenzó a arrullarlo lentamente entre su alas, mientras cantaba una canción de cuna, la misma que Linda le cantaba cuando era un pequeño guacamayo. Perla lo miro asombrada, Blu siempre parecia tener una sorpresa tras otra y esta ves no fue la excepción, verlo cantar la canción le pareció algo tan tierno…

Poco a poco comenzó a ocultarse el sol y todos los pequeños comenzaron a sentirse cansado, uno a uno fueron cayendo en un profundo sueño. Ya que Blu no podía soltar al pequeño Ramiro, Perla fue llevando uno a uno a los tucancitos dentro del nido…

Justo cuando habia terminado de llevarlos a todos, Rafael y Eva aparecieron volando sobre ellos…

"¿Qué tal su dia?"-pregunto Perla

"Maravilloso"-dijo Rafael con una sonrisa

"Como cuando eramos jovenes"-añadio Eva recargada sobre le hombre de Rafael

"Por cierto… creo que esto es suyo"-dijo Blu entregándole a Eva al pequeño Ramiro

"Fueron mucho problema"-pregunto Eva

"No fue tan malo como creíamos"-respondio Perla

Eva llevo al pequeño Ramiro al nido con sus hermanos y hermanas…

"Se los agradesco una vez mas"

"Cuando quieras"- dijo Blu pero Perla le arrojo una mirada de pocos amigos-"Bueno no cuando quieras"

"Si… si entiendo"- dijo Rafael-"Supongo que deben irse"

"Si se esta haciendo tarde"

"Bueno nos veremos des… augh"-dijo Perla extendiendo sus alas lista para levantar vuelo pero un dolor mas fuerte en el vientre le hizo bajar las alas

"Perla…"- Blu se le acerco preocupado

"Estoy bien… solo fue un dolor nada de que preocuparse"

"Espera un momento ahí jovencita"-demando Eva bajando del árbol-"Ven conmigo"

"Es… espera adonde me llevas"

Eva empujo a Perla hacia unos arbustos cercanos, donde comenzó a examinarla. Dejando a Blu y a Rafael confundidos y esperando…

"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto la guacamaya

"Dime linda desde cuando sientes esos dolores"

"Bueno… desde hace unos días pero comenzaron a ser mas fuertes esta mañana"

"Y dime has tenido mas hambre de lo normal"

"Si un poco"

"Aja…"-dijo la tucan, mientras ponía su cabeza contra el vientre de la guacamaya-"Justo como lo sospeche"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi querida niña no estas enferma… estas embarazada"

Perla estaba completamente atonita

"¿Em… embarazada? ¿Estas segura?"

"Linda he tenido 18 niños… claro que estoy segura"

"Wow… voy a ser madre"

"Sucede algo acaso no estas feliz"

"No, no es eso… realmente estoy feliz pero no se como lo tomara Blu"

"Mi niña te aseguro que el estará tan feliz como tu cuando se lo digas"

"Gracias Eva"- Perla le dio un abrazo a la tucan y juntas caminaron de regreso con sus compañeros

Mientras…

Blu caminaba en círculos de aquí para alla

"Blu quieres calmarte"

"¿Qué me calme?... ¿Que me calme? Como puede estar calmado si no se que le pasa a Perla"

"Blu tranquilo Eva sabe lo que hace"

Unos momentos mas tarde Perla y Eva salieron de entre los arbustos

"¿Perla estas bien?... dime Eva que le ocurre"

Perla miro a Eva quien con la mirada la alentó a dar la gran noticia

"Blu… Estoy embarazada"

Blu se quedo atonito por unos segundos

"Espera dices que voy a ser…"

"Vas a ser padre Blu"- agrego la guacamaya

"¿Yo… padre?…"

"Felicidades Blu"-dijo Rafael golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda pero Blu cayo despayado hacia adelante por el golpe

Pasaron unos minutos y Blu recupero la conciencia, vio a Perla frente a el, Rafael y Eva estaban a su alrededor

"Igualito que la primera vez que te dije que serias padre"-dijo Eva a su compañero Rafael

"¿Estas bien?"

"Mas que bien… solo me desplome por la impresión… Voy a ser padre… yahoo"- grito Blu de alegria

Perla se sintió feliz de escuchar a Blu festejar su futura paternidad, los nervios desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Blu abrazo a su compañera con mucha alegría mientras compartían un tierno beso frente a sus mejores amigos…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno hemos llegado al final, debo decir que fue una muy grata experiencia escribir este fic. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de leerlo, asi como aquellos que dejaron sus reviews: Wolf-Rafael, Gaby, Carliz97, Storylover, misael, Malli Prower, victor xp, Suishou Haruka, Dove, kittirasi, loquendo y dracowing, todos ustedes con sus reviews me ayudaron a continuar…**

**Capitulo 10: Nueva Vida**

Gracias a Rafael y a Eva, no paso mucho tiempo para que la mayoría de las aves del refugio se enteraran de la gran noticia del embarazo de Perla, los primeros en recibir la noticia fueron Pedro y Nico que sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a felicitar a Blu…

"Hey Blu"-dijo Pedro-"Que buena onda mi hermano"

"Si ya nos enteramos mi amigo"-añadio Nico

"Hola amigos…"-respondio el guacamayo con algo de nerviosismo

"Asi que pronto seras padre… que padre"- Pedro golpeo a Blu con el codo-"Ese es nuestro gavilan galan"

"Amigos… amigos me avergüenzan no es para tanto"

"ya, ya Nico, Pedro avergüenzan al futuro papa"-dijo Perla saliendo del nido

"Señorita Perla… déjenos felicitarla…"- Nico hizo una reverencia y beso al ala de Perla

"Gracias… son muy gentiles"

"Rafael nos dio la noticia y no quisimos esperar…"

"Sospechabamos que asi pasaría"-respondio Blu sonriendo-"aunque hubiésemos querido ser nosotros quienes les dijeran a los tios Nico y Pedro la noticia"

"¿Tios?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Claro ustedes son parte de nuestra familia…"-dijo Perla

"De no ser por ustedes no estaríamos aquí"-añadio Blu

"No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar…"-se decía a si mismo Nico aguantando las lagrimas, mientras Pedro lo abrazaba consolándolo…

Después de unos minutos mas Nico y Pedro se despidieron esperando el dia en que pudieran ver a los pequeños…

Al dia siguiente los guacamayos decidieron ir a darle la buena noticia a Linda, Fernando y Tulio. Claro que Tulio fue el mas emocionado ya que todo su esfuerzo por mantener viva la especie de guacamayos azules habia resultado. Linda casi llora de la emoción especialmente por que se decía a si msima que seria abuela…

Unos meses después…

Durante los ultimos días, Blu rara vez se alejaba del nido no quería perderse cuando sus pequeños empollaran. Solo salía del nido a buscar comida para el y Perla pero siempre regresaba lo antes posible preguntando cada vez si ya había iniciado…

Una mañana…

"Blu… Blu despierta"

"¿Eh?... ¿Eh?... ¿Sucede algo?"-desperto Blu un poco alarmado

"Mira se mueven"-mirando a los tres pequeños huevos en el nido-"Creo que están por nacer"

"¿En serio?... ¿Ahora?"

Perla y Blu observaban como los huevos se movian un poco…

"Vamos pequeño tu puedes"-dijo Blu mirando uno de los huevos que se movia mas que los otros, como si alentara a su pequeño a abrir el cascaron

Pareciera que funciono ya que unos segundos mas tarde el primer huevo se abrió un poco revelando en su interior un pequeño pico grisáceo, poco después los otros dos comenzaron a romperse de igual forma. Poco a poco los tres pequeños fueron emergiendo al mundo abriendo sus pequeños ojos hacia sus padres…

Blu tomo a uno de los pequeños entre sus alas, mientras Perla tomaba a los otros dos de igual forma…

"Somos padres… Perla somos padres"-dijo Blu con mucha emocion

"Si Blu lo se…"

"Son… son tan… hermosos"-dijo Blu-"Hola pequeñines soy su papito"

"Suenas muy tierno diciendolo asi"

"Lo se pero es que solo miralos… mi pequeño"-le susurro al pequeño en sus alas

"Blu… es el no ella"

"¿En serio…? ¿es una niña…?"

"Si y yo tengo una mas y un niño"

"Somos padres de tres hermosos polluelos"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos se enteraran del nacimiento de los polluelos, NIco, Pedro, Eva y Rafael fueron los primeros en ir y felicitar a los nuevos padres…

"Tio Nico y Tio Pedro han llegado"-dijo Pedro con ritmo de hip hop aterrizando en el nido de Blu y Perla

"¿Dónde están los pequeñines?"-añadio Nico llegando detrás de Pedro

"Estan aquí"-dijo Perla levantando sus alas mostrando a los pequeños acurrucados junto a su madre

"Awwwww… son tan lindos"-dijo Pedro-"¿Nico estas bien?"

"Me prometi que no iba a llorar"-sollozo el canario para después comenzar a llorar

Rafael y Eva llegaron un momento despues seguidos por 18 pequeños tucanes

"¿No son hermosos Rafale?"-dijo Eva con ternura acomodándose en el pecho de su compañero-"Me hace querer tener otro"

"Hay no"-respondio Rafael

"¿Y ya les tienen nombres?"-pregunto Eva, mientras Rafael intentaba controlar a sus hijos fuera del nido

"Bueno no aun no"-respondio Perla-"apenas nacieron esta mañana no hemos tenido tiempo de pensar en nombres"

"Yo si"-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

Perla lo miro extrañada de que Blu ya hubiese elegido los nombres sin decirle nada pero a un asi no dijo nada y lo dejo hablar…

"Las pequeñas serán… Celeste y Safiro… y el pequeño se llamara Zarco"

"¿Blu?"-susurro Perla, esos eran los nombres de su familia. Blu la miro sonriendo y fue entonces que ella comprendió que estos pequeños llevarían los nombres de sus padres y hermana seria en honor a ellos y para que Perla los recordara por siempre cada vez que viera a sus pequeños-"Gracias"-le susurro besándolo en la mejilla-"Son nombres hermosos"- Perla dejo caer una pequeña lagrima

Algunos meses después…

Anochecia y Blu regresaba de traer un poco de comida para su familia, ahora los pequeños comenzaban a comer comida solida por lo que Blu debía traer algunas frutas y nueces para que los pequeños comenzaran a alimentarse y aprendiendo lo que deben y no deben comer…

"Papi"-gritaron los tres pequeños, saltando sobre su papa derribándolo

"Me extrañaron"

"Tranquilos niños recuerden que solo tienen un papa"-dijo Perla sonriendo

Los pequeños se bajaron de su papa y comenzaron a comer las frutas que habia traido, mientras Perla lo recibia con un abrazo y un beso, a lo que los pequeños reaccionaron con disgusto…

Después de comer los pequeños se acomodaron en el nido esperando que su padre les contara un historia antes de dormir…

"Cuentanos un de espantos y fantasmas"-dijo Zarco haciendo algunos gestos que asustaron a Safiro la mas pequeña de los polluelos

"No esa me da mucho miedo"-respondio la pequeña escondiéndose tras sus alas

"Ya se cuéntanos una con romance y amor"-dijo Celeste

"No esa no"- Zarco hizo un gesto de desagrado

"Niños, niños… ya se que les parece si les cuento del ave que no podía volar"

"Si esa… esa…"

"Pero tiene un final feliz"-añadio Safiro

"Si"-dijo Blu mirando a Perla-"Un final muy feliz… y un villano malvado"-añadio dirigiéndose a Zarco

Los pequeños se acomodaron en el nido poniéndole atención a su padre. Pero antes de que la historia terminara los tres polluelos se quedaron completamente dormidos. Perla se le acerco y se acomodo sobre sus pequeños cubriendolos con sus alas…

"Y bien…"

"¿Bien que?"

"La historia tiene un final feliz"

"Si... uno en el que el héroe vive junto con su princesa y sus tres pequeños… Felices por siempre"

Blu y Perla compartieron un tierno beso…

Fin


End file.
